Mortuus Loqui
by pulchra tenebris
Summary: having a unique gift Hermione enters the wizarding world as a different girl and as such takes different actions that could shake the very foundation of the wizarding world. she proves all expectations false and constantly surprises everybody. lets see how with the help of this Hermione Harry would face the challenge of defeating Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter and all of this is done for entertainment.

this fan fiction is not canon and some of the events are completely left out and some dates of the events are change to fit in my story.

Prompt: what if Hermione could speak to the dead.

* * *

First year

Chapter

I dragged my trunk behind me and eyed the large red steam engine in front of me in awe. There were many students milling about they were carrying pet carriers or bird cages and some were already wearing their robes. With some help from a prefect I was able to get my trunk on the train and I found a relatively empty compartment that only had one other occupant a rather plump nervous boy who was clutching a toad.

"Hello I'm Hermione"

I introduced my self

"I'm Neville and this is my toad Trevor"

He said in return. We sat in awkward silence for a while but then I broke the ice by asking about which house he preferred. We talked for a while and then when the trolley lady came in we bought a load of sweets and shared them with each other. We didn't properly close the door after the trolley lady left and Trevor used that opportunity to escape from Neville's tight grasp.

"Oh no Trevor"

Neville gasped out

"Don't worry I know what to do"

I said and dragged him to the prefects compartment where a Hufflepuff prefect was seated

"Hello can you help us find a toad"

I asked timidly and the prefect nodded and after getting the toads name she summoned him and then handed Neville his toad. After that we made sure to properly close the door. I went to the lavatory to change into my robes when we drew near the school and so did Neville.

The train soon came to a stop and we followed a giant man to a lake and got into some small boats that were rowed automatically. We moved slowly and I was able to see the tentacles of the great squid that lived in this lake. We ducked when a low hanging branch came near and soon Hogwarts came into view.

Only one thought came to mind then that the picture in Hogwarts a History did not do the castle justice. Professor McGonagall was waiting for us at the entrance. She led us to a chamber and gave us a big speech about the houses and our responsibilities and explained the point system to us. Suddenly ghost came into the chamber who didn't notice us immediately but when they did they expressed joy at our appearance and then went to go on their merry way. Soon professor McGonagall came in and led us into the great hall in a single file.

The hall had a high arched ceiling that looked like the night sky outside. There were candles hovering above the four vertical tables and there was one horizontal table in front of the room for the teachers. In short the room was beautiful. The sorting hat was placed on a stool and it burst into a song and everybody clapped when he was finished. Names were called alphabetically and soon my name was called and I came up to the hat confidently and sat down on the stool.

**Hmm let's see lots of intelligence and ambition and a mean streak you will do well in Ravenclaw but what is this ah bravery yes well it better be **

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat yelled out loud and the table on the far right broke into applause. Inside my head I heard a loud whoop and I wondered who made it but decided not to enquire. I clapped when someone was sorted in my house. I listened intently to Dumbledore's rather odd warning and then dug into dinner which magically appeared. When our meal was done and Dumbledore said some last words we were all escorted through the halls to the pink lady's portrait.

"The password is Draco Cor"

At this the portrait swung open and I entered the warm common room. There were many upholstered chairs dotted around the room and there was a large fireplace. The windows are large and promise a great view.

"The girl dormitories on the right and boys on the left and your trunks are in your room. Be sure to check the notice board every week for the new password and other news"

And with that we were dismissed. I went to the bed where my trunk was placed and used an unpacking spell to unpack. I changed into my pyjamas and got into my bed. Soon our room was filled with our snores and we nodded of into dreamland.

XXX

The first week had been great. Professor McGonagall is a strict but fair teacher who is a very good teacher. Professor Snape is sour and surly man who insulted me when I answered the question from the textbook he favours the Slytherin students and constantly attacks Potter Verbally.

This week we have flying classes thank god it is only compulsory in first year. We were all lined up and brooms were on the ground beside us.

"Now you have to command you're broom so that it comes to you. Say up"

Our flying instructor told us and we did as we were told though some students had more success than others as Potter and Malfoy caught theirs on the first go.

"Up"

I said a bit apprehensively and sighed when my broom didn't obey me.

**The broom senses you're fear Hermione don't show your fear and it will listen to you**

Griffin advised and I did as he told me to and surprisingly worked. Our instructor told the stragglers to just pick up the brooms and then taught us how to hold our brooms**. **Malfoy argued with her when she corrected his hold but soon surrendered. We were just beginning to fly when Neville's broom went out of control and he fell and broke his wrist.

"Do not get on the brooms until I am back and if find anyone flying there will be severe consequences"

Our instructor threatened but that did not deter a particular Slytherin. He flew up with Neville's remembrance-ball and Potter chased after him and went in an amazing nosedive to catch the ball. Just then Professor McGonagall entered and she only saw Potter on the broom not Malfoy. She screamed horrified and escorted him inside the hall to what everybody presumed was to dish out his punishment but from his happy demeanour that was not the case and this made the Slytherin students quite unhappy.

XXX

My gift had seen to it that I would never be alone and so even if most of the student population found me odd and mostly stayed away from me I still had the ghosts and other dead spirits that would talk to me. The students found it odd that I was never lost and that peeves refuses to prank me but would prank whoever taunted me. I saw their hesitance and did not interact with them.

That was why I did not do anything when I heard that Malfoy had challenged them to a duel at midnight no less I thought that they were intelligent enough to notice that this was a trap and even if it wasn't which wasn't likely they would still cost our house points. Even when they did except the duel I didn't say anything as that would make me look obnoxious and besides it wasn't my business. I didn't stop them when they sneaked out of the common room after curfew and fired hateful curses after them before going to bed.

The next morning I noticed that none of the rubies in our hourglass were missing so that means that we did not lose any points which is quite a feat as Mrs. Norris can sniff a troublemaker a mile away. I talked to the ghosts and portraits and found out that they went to the third floor corridor and hid in the very rooms where the three headed dog was hidden. As the ghosts can hide nothing from me because of my gift I already know most of Hogwarts secrets o even know about the come and go room or the room of requirement. The ghosts also told me about the philosopher's stone and the protections that surrounded it and they told me Voldemort is a wraith but they refused to tell me how because they wanted to preserve my innocence.

I listened in the boys' conversations and found out much to my relief that they had not connected the dots but they were suspicious or at least potter was his dimwitted friend couldn't care less. I hoped that they didn't interfere in this matter because their involvement will only make the matters worse.

XXX

Since I didn't have any friends it left me plenty of time to practice my spell-work. I quickly breezed pass all my first year spells and started on my second year spells and Griffin taught me some tricks and because of his excellent coaching I was able to learn a lot faster and besides I had been learning the theory and wand movements for years now I just have to put them in practice.

Soon the weeks passed by and the end of October drew near and so did Halloween but classes can't stop for anything and so on the day of Halloween I still had lessons. Professor Flitwick our charms professor was a diminutive man who was a master dueller in his youth and could still put up a good fight. He was a good natured lighthearted man and all the students enjoyed his classes.

We are going to perform the charm that we have been practising for the whole week.

"Okay class now remember that the pronunciation is very vital component of the spell there can be great consequences if you don't pronounce the spell right"

He squeaked out and distributed feathers to the whole class. Soon the voices of all the students chanting together melded into a buzz and occasionally there would be frustrated grunts and booms when spells would go array. I had the misfortune to be paired with Weasly who was waving his wand like a madman and paying no mind to Professor Flitwick's instruction. I finally caved in and snapped.

"You're doing it wrong you have to make the Gaar nice and long and don't put much effort on the O"

I told him and he scoffed and said

"I'd like to see you do any better"

I shrugged and did the spell and my feather rose up high and twirled and did some acrobatic tricks at my command.

"I see Miss Granger has accomplished the task well done! Ten points to Gryffindor"

Professor Flitwick squeaked out and I beamed at him and he smiled at me in return and I made m feather do more complicated acrobatic tricks I the rest of the class. Soon the bell rang and I packed my materials and left the classroom. In front of me were Potter and Weasly and by accident I heard a part of their conversation.

"No wonder she doesn't have any friends she is so insufferable, a bloody nightmare she is"

And suddenly all the lonely evenings I had spent alone came rushing back to me and I felt tears sting at my eyes I quickly rushed pass the boys and ran into the closest bathroom and went into a cubicle, locked it and proceeded to cry. I tried to be quiet but soon I broke out into loud sobs. Many times the girls that shared a dorm with me with me came to get me out but they soon left when I did not calm down.

I had been crying for hours when my sobs turned to sniffles

**Don't listen to those boys dear they say idiotic things when their ego is hurt**

A soft musical voice said.

**Who are you?**

I asked mentally

**My name is Chiara and I am a witch who made beauty spells and designed special long lasting and anchored glamour charms**

The women said and I could clearly hear the pride in her voice.

**Now Hermione listen to me you are a very special girl who in a few years time will come into her beauty. Don't listen to these petty jealous children they just see you intelligence and beauty and feel threatened.**

The voice said and I began to believe her. If a beautician said that I was beautiful then it must be true right. Her words gave me confidence and I stood up so that I could go and enjoy the rest of the feast but my way was blocked by a giant troll who was carrying a club made out of stone. I breathed heavily but stopped myself from screaming and made my way to the door but my progress came to a halt when the door was locked by a red head and I began to panic again and was about to scream when I was stopped by Griffin.

**Don't scream or you will grab its attention. Now I want you levitate the club of the troll and drop it on its head.**

He advised and I did as he told me to.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

I intoned firmly and the club rose when it was above the trolls head I cancelled the spells and the club fell on the trolls head and the troll fell unconscious. Suddenly the door burst open and the teachers came through.

"Miss Granger what are you doing here"

Professor McGonagall asked shocked.

"I was in the bathroom and the troll came here and I used the levitation charm to levitate its club over its head and then dropped the club on its head then the troll fell unconscious"

I relayed in an unsteady voice and I was immediately sent to the hospital wing and the troll was captured again. I stayed the night at the hospital wing and when I came back ever body was afraid of me they say that I killed a fully grown mountain spells with highly advance magic and that was why my peers tripped over their own feet to get away from me.

XXX

I was in the library and in the room of requirement more often than I was in the common room I only came in just before curfew to sleep in my bed. My sleeping place and my trunk were tightly warded after some of my things were "misplaced". I was in the library when I heard something interesting Potter was telling Weasly about the small package that was in the vault that was later robbed. He said that the package was hidden here and that Snape was after it so that he could give it to the dark lord.

While Snape does have the mark he is a spy for the light which his mother Eileen boasts about quite a lot so he won't try to get the stone but if Potter goes either he will die or he will succeed neither are good options. For a while a misdirected them but Hagrid told them how to deal with the three headed dog and they found information on Nicholas flamel despite my many attempts to hide the information from them.

I told Dumbledore my concerns that they might be planning something dangerous on the third floor but he dismissed me. He said that the punishment that was given to him because of the dragon fiasco would dissuade them but I was not convinced.

XXX

It seemed I was right for the night the headmaster was called away by the ministry Potter, Weasly and Longbottom all sneaked out of the common room. I wrote a quick letter to Dumbledore to explain the situations, my actions and the reasons behind them. I followed the boys after I sent the letter but they were nowhere to be seen so I intercepted them by the third floor corridor and used the body bind curse on all three of them and then I levitated them and deposited them on their beds.

I sent the Gray lady to spy on the situation as she is rather quiet and can turn invisible and found that Voldemort could not pass Dumbledore's defence and Dumbledore appeared quickly and fought the weakened Voldemort who fled when his host died.

At the end of the year feast you could see that something was wrong the student body now hated me because Harry potter hated me and they followed his lead. I was invisible then feared and then hated by my peers but I still had my spirit friends who would always support me.

"It is time to award the house cup. In fourth place is Gryffindor"

There was unenthusiastic applause at that.

"Third place Hufflepuff"

This triggered a half hearted round of applause

"Second place Ravenclaw"

At this there was slightly more enthusiastic response.

"First place Slytherin"

There was a mighty applause at this declaration

"But…."

Dumbledore said and everybody quieted down

"….recent actions must be taken into account. Miss Granger has shown great intelligence, foresight and bravery last night and this I award her 160 points"

My year mates were flabbergasted and the older students roared their approval.

"I think a change in decorations is due"

Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand all the banners that were previously green and silver were now red and gold. This again changed the feelings my housemates had for me. The older years adored me as I earned the most points but my year mates still hated me as Potter had still not warmed up to me.

XXX

My father loaded my trunk in the back of the car and we drove in silence to our home.

"So how was the school year?"

Mother asked breaking the silence. I shrugged and answered

"It was interesting"

"Did you make any friends?"

Dad asked and I shook my head in response and they sighed

"Don't worry dear I'm sure you will make some next year."

Mother said and I smiled to reassure her slightly but I did not feel the hope that she felt though maybe next year would be different they do say that mothers can tell these things. I sure hope that things will change next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Second year

Chapter

Disclaimer in first chapter

* * *

I dragged my trunk behind me and ran into the barrier and came out on the other side and then with some help from an upper class-man I got my trunk on the train and I found an empty compartment that I charmed to be unnoticeable. I grabbed a book from my satchel and began to read it.

I was reading an obscure book of charms that Griffin had pointed out tome the clerk did not know the value of the book and so I got it in a good price. I sat in silence the whole ride and only got up to change into my robes. If I was to go by the beginning then I would say that nothing would change this year. This year we used the carriages to get to Hogwarts they were seemingly pulling themselves or by a spell but actually they were pulled by thestrals, magical creatures that only appeared to those who have witnessed death.

During the sorting I noticed that Potter and Weasly were not present at the Gryffindor table and it seems that I wasn't the only one who noticed as the other Weaslys were a bit uneasy and worried. During the sorting only one person interested me and that was Ginny Weasly. She was so nervous and unsure and her brothers were ignoring her so I motioned for her to sit next to me.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger"

I introduced myself

"Ginny Weasly"

She responded shyly in a high pitch voice. We talked about general topics and I told her about my first year classes and offered to help her if she needed it. During dinner I caught one of the twin's eyes and he nodded at me briefly in thanks and then he looked away before I could respond. Soon the feast ended we all followed the prefect to the Portrait. I waited for Ginny who was listening to the prefect's instructions and I walked her to her dorm room. I went into my dorm room and warded my trunk and my sleeping place and then I unpacked everything. I changed into my cotton pyjamas and fell into a light slumber while listening to my room-mates voices.

XXX

The next morning I woke up extra early because I had to work with my hair. Chiara had introduced me to a great magical hair tonic that could de-frizz my hair. My hair was still short as I had it cut in a pixie cut but over the course of the year it had grown longer it now almost brushed my shoulders. I showered, brushed my teeth and then towelled of my hair and changed into my school uniform and I applied the tonic in my slightly damp hair and then proceeded to brush them. When I was done my hair were no longer frizzy and they were in nice waves now I just have to do something with my teeth and then everything would be perfect.

During breakfast several of the girls noticed the change but the boys didn't Ginny even complimented me on my appearance although the attention on me was diverted to Weasly when the howler that was sent to him started yelling at him in his mother's voice. When the howler was done the whole hall burst into laughter and his face turned into a very unattractive red colour that clashed with his hair.

We all traipsed outside and went into the greenhouse where we were being taught herbology by Professor Sprout who was a stout woman with a kind disposition. She was wearing thick gloves and her robes were a brown colour and there were many smudges of dirt on them.

"Today class we will studying the mandrakes. Now can anybody tell me what mandrakes are?"

She asked and I promptly answered the question and was awarded ten points for my answer. We were supposed to re-pot the mandrakes and had to wear earmuffs so that the mandrakes' wail won't affect us. The lesson went al right except the fact that Neville fainted because of the mandrakes wails.

In the transfiguration class there were constant mishaps because of Weasly's faulty wand. Finally there was the lesson that I was most looking forward to defence against the dark arts. Professor Lockhart was a handsome man and he had a great smile and at this age this was all it took to get my heart beating loudly. But when he progressed through his lesson I found my admiration diminishing. His teaching style was atrocious but I guess he wasn't used to teaching. It all came crashing down on me when he couldn't even trap a few pixies with a simple spell. He must be a fraud plain and simple how he could defeat a werewolf when he couldn't capture pixies.

That night I sat in my dorm room and made a timeline of all the events in Professor Lockhart's books and found that several of the dates overlapped and that confirmed my suspicions. After that I never believed a word that he said and designed my own study guide that would help me greatly.

XXX

During these weeks other students have all noticed my changed appearance and they have many comments about it. The boys are indifferent as they are still at the stage where they do not see girls in a romantic light but the girls have formed many opinions about me some were complimentary but some were catty. I was walking through the hall when a particular girl loudly commented.

"So what if she changed her hair she is still the uptight nightmare that she was in first year."

Her friend further commented

"You can change the outside but you can't change the inside"

The females surrounding them snickered and I tensed in response and I hurried away to hide my hurt expression. My problems were soon but at the back burner however when Sir Nicholas came and visited me in the abandoned classroom that I had chosen to hide in.

"Hermione I'm here to extend an invitation to my death day party on this Halloween"

He said solemnly

"Of course I will come"

I answered immediately and his countenance changed and he became happy again and he disappeared leaving me alone with my thoughts. Why do the girls still think of me that way? I have never done anything personally to them but maybe I give them that impression when I always answer questions and the teachers always praise me. Well then I can't change myself just for their satisfaction.

**That's the spirit Hermione don't ever change yourself and become a mindless drone like those girls**

Chiara said and I smiled internally

**I won't**

I promised her firmly and righted my clothes and hair and then went to my next class. The day passed in a blur and soon I was in my room reading a book on obscure hexes and jinxes. I soon fell asleep without even changing into my pyjamas. Classes went on and the world kept spinning September ended and October started. I was well ahead in all of my classes and was constantly at the top. I still answered all the questions in my classes except potions I learned that lesson after the first few insults.

In the second week of October the girls that had teased me suddenly stood up and screamed during breakfast and I soon saw why. They were covered in huge boils that oozing with puss and other liquids. They looked disgusting and many students scooted away from them and had pushed away their meals.

"Now these girls look as ugly as they are on the inside"

One of the Weasly twins said smugly and I noticed some of the other students nod in agreement. Professor McGonagall was soon upon them and was scolding them harshly and had assigned them detentions. One of the twins winked at me and I realized that this wasn't a coincidence these boys had actually pranked the girl because she teased me. I felt warmth blooming in my chest and my lips curl upward and realized that this was the first time I was happy since I came back here.

XXX

Soon Halloween came and I had to honour my promise and had to go the death day party. I made sure that my belly was full before I left to go for the party. The chamber where the party was hosted was filled with ghosts and was decorated with shrivelled up and torn crepe paper which was in dark colours. There were buffet tables set up and the food was placed in tarnished silver platters the food itself was disgusting and mouldy. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon Potter and Weasly who were looking completely out of place. I frowned and walked towards them quickly and then asked them in a cold tone

"What are you doing here?"

They looked disgruntled at my sudden appearance

"We were invited"

Potter said tersely and Weasly continued

"You must be uninvited obviously you're always where you're not wanted"

The sneer on his face twisted his face into something ugly and Potters face was also cold and I sniffed trying to seem indifferent.

"For you information I m invited and I am quite well liked thank you very much"

I snapped and stormed away and quickly returned to my own room and fell into my bed and cried to sleep. The next day I noticed that he student body was subdued and found out later by a ghost that the chamber of secrets had been opened and Mrs. Norris had ended up petrified.

I noticed at dinner that Ginny was jumpy and was snapping at everybody and so I decided to visit her in her dorm. That evening when she was up in her dorm and her doormats were downstairs in the common room I entered her room and noticed that she was madly scribbling in a diary. I cleared my throat to gain her attention and she jumped when she saw me she quickly closed the diary and placed it in her bedside drawer.

"Hey Hermione"

She greeted in a shaky voice and I frowned

"Ginny are you al right?"

I asked concerned and she immediately answered

"Yes I'm al right"

I frowned even more at her quick answer

"Is somebody or something bothering you?"

I asked again and she twitched but answered in a negative so after a bit of small talk I left and went into my dorm and lay down in my bed

**Such dark magic…**

A deep voice whispered

**Who is this?**

I asked sharply

**Nigel Milady I am at your service**

The voice from before answered playfully

**What did you mean before?**

I asked him

**There was dark magic emanating from the diary and there was so much of it**

He answered

**Do you recognize the magic? **

I asked

**Yes **

He answered simply

**Well what is it?**

I asked irritated when he did not answer

**Your too young suffice I to say you should get that diary away from you friend. The diary is affecting her**

His tone said that his decision was final so I just thanked him and didn't bother him any more.

The school was buzzing because of the Gryffindor and Slytherin match that would be held this afternoon. I didn't go to these things because I wasn't interested in Quiditch and instead I practised my spells and did my homework and read ahead. That's why it was only when the other students came back did I know that a Bludger had been enchanted to follow Potter and he was currently in the hospital wing.

The next day we all got to know that Colin Creevy had also been petrified and that scared all the students. I was burning with questions so when time came for our history class I took the liberty to ask some questions to assuage my curiosity.

"Professor what is the chamber of secrets?"

Everybody went still when I asked the question and professor Bins looked uncomfortable when he answered my question.

"The founders had an argument you see Salazar did not want to allow muggleborns to attend and the other founders disagreed so when Salazar left he left the chamber for his heir so that he may eradicate all muggleborns but there have been many attempts to find the chamber but it has not been found."

He finished but the students still feared the monster and their concerns had not been lessened in the least. That evening in my dorm I sat down and tried something that I have never quite done before I actually looked for a particular spirit. I soon found his presence and tentatively started a conversation.

**Hello are you Salazar Slytherin**

After a while a got a response

**Yes that is me and who is this**

A rough voice answered

**I'm Hermione Granger sir I wanted to ask about the chamber**

I said and he answered

**That chamber houses my pet basilisk. She protects my research room from intruders. They are located behind my statue.**

He answered confused

**Then why has it been killing and petrifying students?**

I demanded

**History has distorted my image greatly I am not a prejudiced man I wanted to enter muggleborns but only by using memory charms so that they would think they were around wizards all their life so that they might not kill themselves or others because magic is as they say evil. My heir believed these lies and controlled my pet.**

He said and grief was clear in his voice

**I'm sorry that your image was distorted but I need the location of the entrance so that the basilisk could be killed.**

I said awkwardly not wanting to upset him more but knowing I have to tell him the truth

**It is behind a sink in the first floor female lavatory. There is a snake carved into the sink and only a parseltmouth can open the door. **

He answered subdued and after that I left him alone. I was sure that the diary was connected to Voldemort. i got up from my bed and sneaked into Ginny's dorm which was empty and then opened her bedside drawer and there lay the dairy I grabbed it and sneaked in back into my own room.

XXX

The end of the year was drawing near and everybody was cramming for the exams. I went to the headmaster's office and knocked on the Gargoyles guarding the office as I didn't know the password. The gargoyles stepped aside and let her through. I climbed the staircase and entered the grand office. The room was circular and had large windows there were many shelves in the room that were filled with odd gadgets that whirred and puffed out smoke. Professor Dumbledore sat behind a large oak desk and beside him there was a perch and there sat his familiar a phoenix. He was in his molting stage and I was sad that I could witness his rebirth.

"Miss Granger you wanted to see me?"

Professor Dumbledore asked

"Yes professor I wanted to tell you that I know what the monster is and I also know where the chamber is located"

I said and at this he sat a bit straighter and threaded his fingers and then rests his chin of his hand

"Continue"

He commanded

"The monster is a basilisk and the entrance is behind a sink in the first floor girls' bathroom and it can only be opened by a parselmouth. There is also another matter I found a dark object in Ginny Weasly's possession though I don't think she knows it is a dark object."

I explained and then handed him the diary. He examined the diary and then placed it in one of his drawers.

"Thank you Miss Granger you have been of great help"

He said and then dismissed me from his office.

The next few weeks were hectic and the students were not allowed to roam the corridor and a teacher was with them at all times. A delegation of curse breakers came in and they were able to disable the protection on the entrance. The basilisk was killed and there were no causalities.

A few days later I was called into the headmaster's office. I gave the gargoyle the password and then climbed the stairs and knocked on the door and then entered when I was invited in. on the desk of professor Dumbledore there was the dairy but it was severely damaged.

"Ms Granger do you know what this artefact is"

Professor asked with a grave expression and I shook my head in response.

"This artefact possessed small portions of tom riddle's or as we more commonly know him as Voldemort's soul. This is keeping him anchored in this world"

He answered me

"You have done this school a great service and as such you are awarded 150 points and a plaque will be made to honour your service"

He continued now with a twinkle in his eye as I stood there gaping like a fish.

"Thank you headmaster very much"

I finally said and he waved it off and then I was dismissed from his office and I went to the common room. Sitting there was Ginny she motioned for me to follow her and I did we sat on her bed and I waited for her to speak.

"The diary was controlling me and by extension the snake. I was the one who petrified the students and I was the one who wrote the message"

She said quietly

"Oh Ginny it wasn't your fault"

I said but I could tell from her expression that she didn't believe me.

"Listen to me no one expects you to know everything or to be constantly vigilant. This should be a learning experience for you but it should not govern your life. No one blames you for these unfortunate events. You are as much as a victim as everybody else was."

I told her in a firm tone and she smiled at me hopefully and asked

"Really"

"Yes really"

I answered and she seemed more content.

This time when my mother asked me if I had made any friends I said yes and I could see the relief in her face and I myself felt a bi lighter I guess sharing your troubles does help. Even if having a friend has helped I sorely wish that I would have one uneventful year


	3. Chapter 3

Year three

Chapter 3

I had subscribed to the Daily Prophet this summer so that I can be apprised of recent events. Through this newspaper I had known when the notorious Sirius black had escaped and why exactly had he been notorious. At this several dead people had risen in an uproar. They were speaking very loudly and their voices were jumbled up together so I could not understand what they were saying.

It was only when I went shopping and notice the wanted paper did they act up again.

**My god I can't believe he was imprisoned for twelve years.**

A breathy feminine voice said.

**He wasn't even our secret keeper.**

A gruff voice joined in.

**Our? You are James and Lily Potter?**

I asked

**Yes**

They answered simply

**Hermione you must find him and hear him out I am sure that he is innocent**

Lily pleaded with me and I didn't have the heart to tell her no so I agreed but I wondered silently how I was going to find a fugitive who was hiding from the law. After that I continued my shopping with no interruptions. I got all of my supplies and then I went into the magical pet shop so that I could get an owl or some other pet with the birthday money that I still had left over.

In the shop there was Weasly and Potter the attendant was feeding Weasly's infernal rat a potion of some kind. When the rat came into my view James potter again said

**Peter …..**

He was clearly shocked and horrified

**What do you mean by that?**

I asked curious

**Peter was my friend he was a rat animagus as I was a stag animagus and Sirius was a dog animagus. We did this transformation to keep our werewolf friend company on the full moon. Peter was our secret keeper he betrayed us but instead Sirius was convicted.**

James said grief and rage mixing in his voice

**Of course I'll help I'll find a way to get peter and expose him for what he is a rat.**

I told him firmly and I could feel his gratitude. I continued with my shopping and found a pet that was just perfect for me. A ginger furred part Kneazle that had a squashed face and bandy legs but that just gave him character his name was Crookshanks. My shopping finished I went back home so that I could pack my trunk and be ready for Hogwarts this year.

My dad dropped me off at king cross station and I said my goodbyes before going through the portal. The station as usual was filed to the brim with students both older and younger than me. I levitated my trunk and looked for an empty compartment but I couldn't find one finally I found a compartment that wasn't full unfortunately it also housed Potter and Weasly. There was also a sleeping adult in the compartment who was apparently R. one of James potter friends and a werewolf. The presence that was James stirred but he did not speak. We sat still in an awkward silence and I dint even try to break the ice.

I changed into my robes and settled into the compartment again when suddenly the train stopped. We haven't arrived at Hogwarts yet as it was too early I rationalized. Suddenly the lights flickered and then went out I felt a sudden chill and a feeling of foreboding settled over me. I fingered my wand and tensed s the sensation grew thicker.

**Dementors**

Griffin hissed in my mind and I readied myself to cast the spell. The incantation was at the tip of my tongue and I had pulled my strongest memory where I had finally stood against my childhood bully and had left her dumbfounded this memory always filled me with a sense of confidence and happiness.

The dementor pulled the door open and entered the compartment his tattered lack cloak dragging on the floor. Its face and body was covered by a tattered black cloak that made it look sinister. Suddenly I felt as if everything was hopeless and I realized that the dementor was sucking out all positive emotions that I had. I firmed my resolve and concentrated on the memory.

**You can do this Hermione**

Griffin said and his words filled me with confidence

"Expecto Patronum"

I intoned firmly in a loud voice. At first my spell was just a shield but then it transformed into an otter a reflection of her once playful personality that is still buried under all the layers. My otter was joined by a fierce silver wolf and together they drove the dementors off. I ended the spell and fell into the seat exhausted. I heard the man leave and then enter a while later. He forced me to eat a piece of chocolate and gave Weasly some. He woke Potter up who had fell unconscious and gave him a larger piece of chocolate. We arrived at Hogwarts without any further problems. I took the carriage with some Hufflepuff students and walked into the great hall.

There waiting was professor McGonagall she motioned for me to follow her and also located harry potter and then we followed her to her office where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. She immediately approached potter and began to check him with diagnostic spells. He was dismissed when nothing was found wrong with him and Madam Pomfrey found that he had already eaten some chocolate.

"Are you okay Ms. Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey asked me concern for my well being was clear in her voice.

"Yes Professor Lupin also gave me some chocolate"

She was satisfied with this answer as she nodded packed her bag and left the office.

"Ms, Granger I noticed that you have taken all of your elective courses and knowing you, you would probably excel at them. The problem is that some of these classes overlap."

I held on to my composure sure that I would have to let go of some of the classes.

"That is why I have petitioned for you to get a time-turner. A device that will let you turn back a maximum of five hours so that you could attend all of your classes"

I let my mask slip and beamed at my head of house before i put a constraint on my emotions. I was handed a necklace it had a long chain and at the end of it there was an hourglass filled with gold sand and it also had a dial.

"Ms. Granger you must turn the dial once to go an hour back and you must never run into your past or future self."

Professor said and then she dismissed me. I got just in time for dinner but I missed the sorting. I ate my fill and then went up to may dorm when Dumbledore said his last few words and the new Professors were introduced. I unpacked and warded my trunk as well as my sleeping space as was the norm I changed and then fell into a deep slumber just when my head hit the pillow

XXX

The next day was Thursday meaning she has to use the time-turner as she has three classes simultaneously. First was divination which was a woolly subject and the futures predicted were extremely vague and distressing. The professor Trelawney was a thin woman who was covered with colourful scarves and also wore large round glasses that magnified her eyes. Her classroom was filled with incense and the Professor smelled faintly of wine. She made a very disturbing prediction of Potter dying at the end of the year which made everybody rather subdued.

Arithmancy was an interesting subject using numerology we can predict the future though it is much more accurate than divination. Using arithmancy one can create spells and can also predict what will the result of the spell or potion would be. The professor was Septima Vector who was a stern woman that wore her long hair loose and wore her robes properly.

A Muggle study was frankly a waste of time for me as I myself am a muggleborn. The teacher was Charity Burbage her teaching style is quite fascinating and she is already giving us essays. She is not as strict as the other professors but is not a pushover and she must have to be patients as to be friends with Professor Snape.

The next class was transfiguration. During transfiguration all of the students were rather quiet and it seems that Professor McGonagall got rather tired of this when nobody had a reaction when she changed to a cat and back again.

"Okay what is the matter with all of you? This gets a reaction out of students every time."

She asked disgruntled but nobody answered her. Finally I said

"We were in divination class when professor Trelawney foretold Harry Potter's death"

And Professor McGonagall actually rolled her eyes at that

"I assure you Mr. Potter will not die. Professor Trelawney makes this prediction about a student every year but none had died yet"

Potions and defense against the dark arts went fine but problems began to arise in care of magical creatures. Hagrid while a gentle man had different opinions on what was dangerous and what was not then other wizards. He had brought in a Hippogriff into lessons a creature that was very prideful and fickle by nature. Potter was chosen to ride a grey Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak by default. Seeing the beast behave with Potter I felt some of my tension leave my body and approached one of the Hippogriff carefully. I petted its fawn colour coat with happiness as I had no wish to fly it I was happy with my feet on the ground.

It seems that someone was not happy merely petting the Hippogriffs as Malfoy strutted up to Buckbeak and started insulting him. The great beast reared up in offense and struck the boy in the arm with his great talons. Malfoy fell back screaming and rolled around the ground screaming. The students all screamed in panic and the Hippogriff reared back in anger again. Hagrid calmed the beast down and took Malfoy to the hospital wing and we all trekked back to the school. I went to the library to do my homework and then I went to the great hall for dinner.

When I was full I went into my dormitory and changed into my pyjamas and dragged myself to my bed and fell into it and I instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys I am writing to tell you that please review as I am not a mind reader. If you do not like my story then I would like not to waste my time and discontinued this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A week has passed and I had become popular because of the plaque that was in the trophy room that has my name on it. The first years were in awe of me and the second and third years would not stop pestering me but I refused to tell them what I was awarded for. This whole week has been spent trying to find a suitable spell to find Sirius Black with. I had read everything in the library but had dared not go in the restricted section. I finally found a spell that could possibly locate him. It was a variation of a spell called the point me spell.

James Potter gave me a mental picture of Sirius black. I concentrated on it really hard. I made sure that his face was clear in my head.

"Locus Sirius Black"

I said and my wand spun uncontrollably and didn't stop and then it pointed in one direction and then another. It never settled on one direction on one direction and after a while I cancelled the spell. I flopped down on my bed in misery. I petted Crookshanks and murmured

"Oh Crooks what I am going to do"

He meowed at me and licked at his paw uninterested. I huffed and bent to shuffle through my bag and proceeded to do my home work which I had a lot of. I was still taking all of my classes no matter how useless they were. Coupled with my homework and all my classes I did not have much time an so I did not have that much time to practice me spells and plus I could not put much effort in my essays so they were getting a pit shorter I had now realized how some of my information was useless and were unnecessarily long and had rectified that mistake.

This was my life right now I did my home work and went to my classes I didn't even have time to talk to Griffin or Chiara or any other spirits. Crookshanks was my only company and our bond as a familiar and owner was still quite fragile he still leaves abruptly without telling me sometimes and would not come back for hours.

I watched as he stretched and left through the door that cracked open slightly. After a while I heard someone yelling my name so I ran downstairs and so that Weasly was clutching his shivering rat and Crookshanks was crouched with his tail bristling.

"What is the matter?"

I asked sharply

"Your cat tried to eat scabbers"

He said angrily

"So what is the problem with that?"

I snapped in anger while my mind reeled. Crookshanks listened to me and he was trying to help me. Weasly spluttered and tried to form a sentence. I rolled my eyes and said with a sigh

"Honestly Weasly he's a cat what do you expect"

I scooped him up and went up to my dorm room with a huff and left him feeling like an idiot.

XXX

The next week in potions Malfoy milked his injury for all it was worth and made Weasly do all the work for him which made Weasly quite annoyed. The lesson progressed nicely though with no other disturbances and I handed in my potion which was perfect and I got an O on my Potion.

The next and last lesson of the day was Defence against the dark arts. We went into the Classroom to see that all of the desks were swept aside and against the far wall was a wardrobe that was shaking. Professor Lupin came in and smiles at all of us.

"Good morning class today we will be learning about Bogarts. Does anyone know what a Bogart is?"

He asked and I raised my hand after a few seconds.

"Yes Ms. Granger"

He says and I answer

"A Bogart is a creature that shifts its shape into the thin we fear most"

He smiles and awards me 10 points at my response. He proceeded with the lesson; he taught us the spell that repels Bogarts and then one by one we all repelled our Bogart. First one up was Neville and his Bogart was Professor Snape and he said the incantation and Professor Snape's clothes shifted and he was wearing a burgundy dress and heels and a stuffed vulture hat and was carrying a hand bag. We all laughed and the Bogart was confused.

Soon it was potter's turn but before the Bogart could change Professor Lupin stepped in and the Bogart changed into the moon. He chanted the spell and the moon changed into a balloon and then burst and flew into the cupboard and then the cupboard closed itself and then was locked by a spell.

"Class dismissed"

Professor said abruptly and all of the students groaned and we all collected our things and went on our separate ways. I was walking through the halls when Crookshanks appeared in front of me and twined in between my legs she took the edge of my robes and tugged and I took that as a 'follow me'.

I followed her outside through the halls to the grounds and walked to the whomping willow. Crooks climbed up the tree and darted in between the whipping branched and touched the branches. She darted in a tunnel and I followed her and crawled through the claustrophobic tunnel to a shabby and dusty shack. I climbed the creaky stairs and entered a bedroom that was sparsely furnished with a dusty old bed and an armchair that could break any moment. Sitting in the armchair was a skinny man that was wearing grey torn robes. His face was sunken in and he had greasy shaggy hair. He had a rather grim expression and had his wand trained on me.

"You must be Sirius Black"

I stated slightly nervous and stilled immediately.

"Who are you?"

He asked in a deep raspy voice indicating that he hadn't used his voice for years.

"That does not matter what matters is that I am here to help you. I know that you are innocent and Pettigrew is alive and is posing as a pet rat."

As I was telling him this his eyes were getting wider an indication of his shock.

"How do you know all of this?"

He asked in a whisper but I didn't answer him and instead spoke

"I'll come back tomorrow with some food and we will talk this over"

I didn't give him time to reply and immediately left to go to the castle as it was time for dinner. I ate my dinner and in the common room hastily did my homework and then went to bed on a timely manner wishing that this year would get easier.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

disclaimer in chapter 1

I have tried again and again to get the rat with Crookshanks help but the rat is like smoke we just can't get him and whenever we attempt to Weasly again explode and now the whole house looks at my cat with wariness in their eyes. I have gone to visit Sirius many times and I could see that he was getting very frustrated with my lack of progress. I myself had gotten more and more frustrated with my workload and had spent some time in the room of requirement blasting things to vent my anger.

It was October now so that means that Halloween and our first hogsmeade are coming closer. I had made a mental list on what to buy and was quite excited to visit the famed village. Soon the time came and I donned my scarf and hat and took a carriage to the village. I visited a used book store and made some interesting discoveries. Next I went to Honey dukes where I bought several bars of their best fudge and then I went for a butter beer the three broomsticks. The drink warmed my body and I trekked back where the carriages are and took one to the school grounds.

I went up to the pink lady's portrait but gasped when I saw its state several students behind me also stopped and stared. The large Portrait was torn to shreds and its host was nowhere to be seen. Soon the headmaster came here and looked for the Pink lady and found her hidden in another portrait

"It was him, Sirius black"

She wailed out and refused to guard the Gryffindor common room after that. We were all ushered into the Great hall and soon the students of the other houses joined us. Bed rolls were conjured for us and the tabled were vanished into another room so that all the students could sleep in the great hall.

The next morning I immediately went to see Sirius when I got the chance.

"Sirius what is wrong with you there are dementors everywhere what if they had caught you they are allowed to attempt the kiss on you at sight you know"

I ranted at him and he exploded

"I can't just sit there Hermione and do nothing he was just sitting there and I knew the common room was empty"

I waited for him to finish and said calmly

"Did you accomplish anything?"

He didn't answer me and I sighed

"Sirius we aren't here to kill him we are here to capture him so that you could be free"

I said gently and he slumped down on the bed.

"I know it's just so hard not to kill him. He killed my best friend who was a brother to me and left my godchild an orphan and in the hands of those awful people"

He whispered and I flinched at the reminder of Potters home life. Sirius had told me the nature of Potters guardians and how they treat him and I had a bi of sympathy for the guy that did not mean that I didn't dislike him and he was still impulsive and a bit arrogant but now I held less dislike towards him. I gave Sirius one of the large chocolate bars and we nibbled on it together as he wistfully told me some of the pranks he had pulled with the other marauders against the Slytherin students and when it got a bit dark I left so that I could finish my homework and talk to Crookshanks. I did my homework and waited for my dorm to get empty and when all of the girls had gone down I got close to Crookshanks and put my face in front of his so that we were eye to eye.

"Crookshanks listen to me you are not allowed to attack Peter in anyway understand"

I told him sternly he meowed in unhappiness but showed his understanding by licking the tip on my nose in affection. I went downstairs and then went over to where Weasly and Potter were sitting and cleared my throat to get my attention. When they turned to me I said

"Weasly I am here to apologize for my cat and am here to tell you that he won't ever bother your rat ever again"

His face showed satisfaction and he sniffed imperiously and I schooled my face so I won't show any anger.

"Good"

He said simply and before he could make a jab I made my way to my dormitory again. This was my plan to get access to the rat by being friends with Weasly though it won't be easy

XXX

To curry some favor I help Potter by charming his glasses so that he could see clearly through the rain and he seemed thankful. Gryffindor lost the match though because potter fainted as the Dementors made an appearance. I also "coincidentally" meet Weasly in Honeydukes and help him buy some sweets for his friend who appears in the shop. I tag along with them in the three broomsticks and help hide potter which he thanks me for.

I follow the three professors and the minister and hear what they unveil. I already knew all of this information but potter didn't and I consoled him whit a few soft words and he calmed down greatly after that. This in their eyes made me their friend and they apologized for locking me in the bathroom with the troll and told me that they wouldn't have done that if they had known that I was in there. I felt my bitterness and anger against them melting away and asked heir forgiveness for cursing them in their first time to stop their attempt to find the stone and stop Voldemort.

When potter got his new broom I knew it was from Sirius and I knew that it was not jinxed so I let him have it and enjoy that moment. Harry brief time of happiness ends when the thought of Sirius black enters his mind again and he sets off to Hagrid's hut where we find him sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it Hagrid?"

Potter asked concerned and the half giant answered in between hiccups

"Its Buckbeak he has a hearing in front of the committee"

Potter pats him on the back and I step forward and say confidently

"I'll help Hagrid and I'm sure you will win"

This calms the half giant and Potter too looks at me with respect. It seems that I am closer to my goal than ever before. That night I go to the shrieking shack and tell Sirius this and he showed happiness that my plan was proceeding without any problems he wished me good luck and I went back to my dormitory, changed into my pyjamas and fell into sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter

Peter had relaxed and his fur had grown back out though he was a bit twitchy. Potter and Weasly were more relaxed around me and I had noticed that Weasly would blush or stutter slightly when I would put all my attention on him. I would feel I bit guilty at times but then I would brush it off I was doing them a favor Potter would get a family and Weasly and his family would be safe again.

That day Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw. Potter was a natural he was swift and the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang had no chance against him. Potter saw some dementors in the stands and potter sent a fully fledged patronus after them which left me surprised but I guess that he did have the ability as he was magically powerful and had plenty of confidence. The dementors turned out to be Malfoy, Goyle and Flint who were sabotaging the match. Potter caught the snitch in time and won the match.

After that I had to research for the damn Hippogriff's trial and still that did not help as they had lost the trial and the execution was taking place next week.

We were all at Hagrid's hut and were consoling him as he was rather sad and Potter and Weasly were rather mad at this injustice. I too was rather outraged the discrimination of the ministry they were Killing an innocent just to please another man.

Still I was pretty busy as they say there is no rest for the wicked. I had to file an appeal for buckbeak's trial and I had to go to all of my classes. Malfoy was gloating about Buckbeak's impending execution and I finally snapped and slapped him right in the face this earned me further kudos in Potter's and Weasly's Books and they all complimented me generously though I was worried about the consequences.

I was so worried that I forgot to make the required turns on my time turner and I missed my Charms class and as such was mostly upset through Divination. I had to bite my tongue so that I did not insult that fraud when she called my soul brittle and dry. I did not want Weasly to call me a nightmare again. I went in Professor Flitwick's office and knocked on his door.

"Enter"

A squeaky voice said and I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry Professor I was so upset that I missed your class by accident. I'm sorry it will never happen again I promise"

I said quickly with tears in my eyes and he smiles at me.

"Oh that is al right Ms. Granger I understand you are under a lot of stress besides we only revised the disarming charm today and you are quite proficient in it"

He gave me the homework he assigned today and set me on my way. That day I only concentrated on my studies and did not speak to anyone at all as penance. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed quite late that night. My tired eyes slipped shut and I men into a deep sleep immediately.

XXX

The next few weeks I set up a rhythm I went to my classes I talked to Potter and Weasly whenever we were in the great hall and I encouraged the crush Weasly had on me by acting a bit feminine in front of him. Today was a match against the Slytherin team and Potter looked quite nervous.

"Harry you have no reason to be nervous you are a natural you'll leave Malfoy in the dust"

I told him in a gentle tone and he smiled at me quickly and ate some of his breakfast.

**You know he is quite cute I wonder why you don't like him**

Chiara said suddenly and I almost jumped.

**He is very different than me **

I answered evasively and she didn't question me again. Truthfully I had never noticed boys like that before and nor did I want to boys were immature and brash and they were stupid. If I wanted to date someone I wanted to date someone who was at least intelligent.

**Hermione don't listen to her all boys are beneath you must focus on your studies right now they are what is really important.**

Griffin said gruffly and I smiled at him inwardly and answered

**Yes Griffin**

And he grunted satisfied at my answer. We all trekked outside to the stands and I stood with Weasly and cheered alongside him whenever Gryffindor made a goal. Potter was hovering patiently and watching the field avidly and was distracting the other seeker with sudden nosedives. When the Gryffindor team had scored more than fifty points Potter looked for the snitch more avidly and caught it before the Slytherin seeker.

We all celebrated our victory in the common room and I slipped outside to the shrieking shack with some smuggled butter beers. Sirius was in the armchair brooding and I cleared my throat to gain his attention.

"Hey Sirius what are you thinking about?"

He sighed and answered

"Day dreaming about my future with Harry, we will be living together and we will be happy and maybe Remus would forgive me"

He whispered

"After the completion of my plan all of your dreams will come true."

I said confidently and he grinned at me. We opened the butter beers and drank in silence though it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I went up to my dorm after curfew wearing a disillusionment spell and a silencing spell on my shoes and cloak. I went into my room and changed quickly but quietly so that my dorm mates won't wake up. I fall asleep just as my head hits the pillow.

XXX

Examinations were a month away and I was in frenzy. I was snappish and everybody steered clear of me. I was currently in Divination class which was useless and when the bell rang I went outside the classroom so that I could wait for all the students to go out so that I could talk with the professor alone. When I was sure that nobody was there in the room I went upstairs but I stopped when I heard Potter's voice

"Professor is everything okay?"

After a moment a hoarse voice said

"He will return tonight…tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder…shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt…and servant and master shall be reunited once…more!"

I felt pale and shaking at this revelation and I hurried up to the common room where Weasly was I schooled my expression and plastered a smile on my face.

"Ron could I ask you a favour?"

He looked at me and blushed a bit

"Yeah sure"

He said and I smiled a bit wider

"Can I try a spell on scabbers I promise it won't harm him"

I said, he seemed a bit doubtful but after several assurances he handed me the rat over. I petrified it and then mumbled the spell. The rat shifted and turned into a man. The students all screamed and Ron stumbled back and I tied the traitor with ropes and levitated him outside and Weasly followed me. I ignored all his questions and marched to the headmasters Office and knocked on the Gargoyles. They stepped aside and I ran up the stairs and burst in the office.

"Professor I found Peter Pettigrew"

I said breathlessly and for a moment everything went still and then Professor Dumbledore exploded into action.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Professor Dumbledore immediately flooed the minister and also called Professor Snape with a bottle of truth potion and also sent his Familiar Fawkes to get Potter. Soon all the aforementioned people were in the office. Pettigrew was bound in stronger ropes and the petrifaction charm was lifted so that he could speak. He was given three drops of the truth serum forcefully and then the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Was Sirius the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No"

"Were you the secret keeper?"

"Yes"

"Did you leak information to Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Did you kill all those Muggles and fake your death?"

"Yes"

All of the occupants in the room drew a sharp breath at this and the minister slumped in his chair with an ashen face and said in a shaky voice.

"Because of this new evidence Peter Pettigrew is sentenced to a dementor's kiss and Sirius is hereby released and awarded 5 thousand galleons as an apology."

Another floo call was made and two Aurors came in and took him away. Soon the Minister too went and all the other people were dismissed but I was held back.

"Ms. Granger I must ask you something how did you know about Peter Pettigrew?"

He asked me in a light tone

"What do you mean professor it was quite buy coincidence that I found out about him"

I said innocently but he was still gazing at me seriously over his half moon spectacles.

**You can trust him….**

Griffin whispered and I cracked

"Okay the truth is that I can speak to the dead"

When he didn't reply I said more passionately

"No really I can"

But I could still tell that he didn't believe me and then a young feminine voice said

**Tell him that his sister forgives him**

I didn't ask her what she meant and immediately blurted out

"Your sister tells you that she forgives you"

He stills and whispers

"Arianna"

I waited for his reply and after a while he said

"Okay I believe you"

I sighed at that in relief

"Who else knows?"

He asked me sharply

"Nobody"

I answer and he nods in satisfaction after that I leave his office and then go to the common room so that I could celebrate this with moment Sirius.

XXX

The very next day there was an article about this whole debacle. It was written that Sirius did not get a fair trial as his was quite hasty and as such he was wrongly imprisoned and he broke out to find the real murderer which was Peter Pettigrew. It went on to explain what happened that night and how Peter faked his death. It further said that if Sirius was reading this then he should come to the ministry to take his wand and to get his vault and properties unfrozen. I gave the Newspaper to Sirius myself and watched as he whooped in happiness.

The next day another article was out describing Sirius as a martyr and how he was settling in his old family home and was taking custody of his godson Harry who was the boy-who-lived. Potter was quite happy at that news and several of his dorm mates who had known of his home life had patted him on the back.

At the end of the year I was still sitting with Potter and Weasly but my time turner was not around my neck as I had given it back because I did not take Muggle study and divination. I looked at the happy faces of Potter and Weasly and felt guilt twist my stomach but I reasoned it was for their own good and besides they know soon enough and then they would give me the punishment that I deserve.

XXX

We sat in a compartment together on the train but I did not participate with them in their silly games and instead chose to read an ancient book. We soon reached the station and there waiting for him was Sirius black who was looking much better after a trim and a bath. He was still thin though and his robes hung of him but he was beaming and bouncing his toes. Potter ran after and hugged him tightly and Sirius hugged him back just as tightly. They separated with teary eyes

"I'm so glad you're here Sirius"

Potter gasped out and I looked away from the emotional display

"You know you should thank Hermione here she sought me out and told me her plan"

Sirius said with a smile

"Plan, what plan?"

Potter asked surprised and I butted it before Sirius could reply

"I got close to you so that I could get access to Pettigrew so that I could turn him back to his human form and he could get caught"

Weasly's face turned red as Potter's face turned cold

"You were pretending to be our friend"

He said in a quiet and dangerous tone but I did not respond and instead I chose to remain quiet and Sirius to stayed out of this but I could see that he didn't like this. He was conflicted on one hand betrayal was a sensitive topic for him and he thought that using someone was unethical but on the other he would get justice and he could meet his godson after so many years.

"I can't believe that you could do this"

He muttered angry and his time I answered

"I did it to save Sirius"

He scoffed and sneered at me and said in a vicious tone

"Get out of my sight"

I did just that I grabbed my trunk and pet carrier and went through the portal and looked for my parents. I stayed silent through the ride and my parents sensing my turbulent emotions did not say anything. I kept my composure throughout the whole day. I unpacked my trunk with my mother and then ate dinner with my parents. When I was in my bed then finally I let a few tears escape my eyes.

I knew that this friendship wouldn't last beside the fact that I was using them we were fundamentally different. They were lazy and did not do their homework and potter was only good at flying and defense against the dark arts. Still I had started to feel something for them one could not share one's life story with another person and not feel anything. It hurt to know that now they would have such low opinions of me. I tossed and turned half of the night dreaming of their accusing faces and then fell into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Fourth year

Part 1

I was having a beautiful dream when suddenly my heart started pounding and I had a great headache. A moment later the headache faded as suddenly as it had appeared and a feminine voice shrieked.

**Disgusting, he was so small like an imitation of a babe. His body shrivelled up but his eyes oh his eyes they were so red like blood.**

I sat up at the panicked voice and tried consoling the newly killed spirit.

**Who are you talking about please start at the beginning.**

All was quiet for a moment and then the spirit began. She was much calmer now

**It was Voldemort he was with his follower a tall gaunt man. I had never seen him before. They tortured me and asked me questions they made some kind of plan.**

She stopped there and I waited for her to continue as pressuring her will only make her more hysterical

**A death-eater will come in Hogwarts he will be disguised. The tournament….. Danger…must stop the tournament.**

She began to panic and I knew that nothing could be done now. The information she had told me had been enough though. She had talked about a tournament and Voldemort was back. The prophecy had come true. I had thought that because Pettigrew was in jail now the prophecy would not come true as it concerned him but I guess I was wrong although I should have known this as the prophecy had not specified the servant.

The presence of the soul had faded in the back of my mind and her panic voice could reach me no more. I snuggled into my bed once more and stared at my room's ceiling with wide open eyes. Soon my eyes drooped and slipped close and dosed off and fell into a light sleep.

XXX

This was not the last death caused by Voldemort a Muggle by the name of Frank had also been murdered. He was confused but had all of his mental facilities. He too spoke of a plan but there was no mention of a tournament but Bertha Jorkins was mentioned and her information was being used so I guess a tournament was into play. The plan was to use Potter not kill him and that left me slightly confused but I put it out of my mind.

I instead focused on the letter in front me. Ginny and I are still quite close not as close as we were in my second year and her first year as she has made a lot of friends but we still occasionally sent letters and spoke to each other. Her letter read

Dear Hermione

I know that what you did with my brother and while your method was unethical the results were well great. I understand why you did what you did and hold nothing against you. I know we haven't talked a lot in the past year but i want to rectify that by inviting you to the world cup with me.

We would share a room and you would stay over for about two weeks and we would go to the station together. Send me a reply with Hermes and we will pick you up at Sunday 5o'clock if your parents say yes.

Ginny Weasly

I went downstairs and went in the Den where my parents would most probably be relaxing in front of the fireplace. They were sitting curled up in the loveseat and were murmuring to each other in quite tones. I cleared my throat to gain their attention and they turned to watch me.

"Hermione dear did you want something"

Mum said when she noticed the letter clutched in my hands

"Yes mum Ginny asked me if I would come with her to the world cup and stay over at her house till it was time to go to the station. Can I go please?"

I pleaded with her. She shared a look with dad and after a while with those two silently debating she sighed and said

"Oh okay but that would mean that we would have to do your shopping a bit early"

Mother said and I nodded along with her so we didn't waste a minute and quickly got ready and drove to London. I produced my wand when we reached the wall that was the entrance to diagon alley. I tapped the bricked in the correct order and the wall formed an archway. We went to the book store and the apothecary and then bought some new robes as my old ones didn't seem to fit me quite right.

After that we went to a slightly higher end robes store so that we could find good dress robes. We soon found some beautiful robe. The robes were of a periwinkle colour that well with my complexion. The skirts were made of many layers which almost seem to float. The bodice was made of silk and was tight and the heart shape neckline showed a bit of cleavage. All in all it was a very tasteful and beautiful dress.

When all the shopping was done mum and I went back home and proceeded to pack my trunk so that we won't have to rush at the last minute. Dinner was a silent affair as neither of us was much of a talker and we are all tired from the day's events. When I had eaten my full I went upstairs to my room and changed into my Pyjamas and snuggled underneath my bed covers.

Excitement kept me up till it was midnight but nature took its course and soon my eyes lids slipped shut and i fell into a deep dreamless sleep

XXX

The next day was as usual. My parents were all acting natural and were enjoying their day off and they gave no indication that this day was any different. Me sat in the Den together after Breakfast and did a puzzle together. Lunch came and went and we sat down to wait for their arrival. Dad was wearing grey pants and a blue jumper and mother was wearing jeans and a long sleeve top that was a grey colour.

At 5o'clock on the dot the flames in our fireplace turned green and rose up and from them two men stepped out. One was short when compared to the other man and was broad. He had ginger hair that was shoulder and his face was covered in burn marks. Me was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked quite intimidating.

The other man was tall and lean. He was quite handsome and his ginger hair was kept long and was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a fang earring in his right ear and was wearing clothes that would not look out of place at a rock concert. His jeans hung low on his hips and he was wearing a denim jacket over his t-shirt.

I smiled calmly at their appearance even though my heart was pumping loudly and was glad that my parents too had kept their composure.

"You must be William and Charlie. Ginny mentioned you in one of her letters"

I said and the long haired one introduced them both

"You can call me bill and this is Charlie"

He said the last part while gesturing to the stocky man.

"Now where is your trunk we got to go"

The tall one said with a smile

"Up stairs in my room"

I said and turned to go up and the stocky one followed me up to help me with my trunk. I opened the door to my room and thanked god that I had cleaned it this morning. Charlie levitated my trunk downstairs. We came back downstairs and i saw that my father was talking to Bill civilly.

"Goodbye mum, dad I will see you soon"

I turned to the two Weasly's and Bill said

"We are going to apparated. Charlie will take your trunk and you will do side-along apparition with me"

Charlie clutched at my trunk tightly and with a pop he was gone. Bill offered me his arm and i grasped it tightly and squeezed my eyes closed. It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. I was suffocating and wished that would end soon and my wish did come true. I stumble a bit but then righted myself and then clutched at my stomach and Bill hovered over me concerned.

I gasped but straightened myself when I didn't feel nauseous anymore. We caught up with Charlie and I entered the crooked house. The living room was full with redheads and a black haired boy but my view of him was blocked when gunny hugged me tightly.

"Hermione it's so nice to see you. Oh gosh what have you done to your hair? It looks great."

She gushed and i smiled widely

"It's a hair tonic and thanks you know I know a potion that could make your hair like mine though I like how straight your hair are"

I said and she smiled wider

"You do? I always thought that I lacked volume"

She said and I shook my head to indicate no

"I think your hair is perfect"

I said and then Ginny took me upstairs to her room where my trunk was already placed. We talked a lot mostly about her crush on Potter and I gave her some advice.

"Be yourself and go out with some other guys so that he would see you as a girl and not just as his friends little sister"

And i guess that gave her some hope. At dinner that evening she didn't glance at him once and we made light-hearted conversation and listened to the Quiditch talk around us. We went to bed early as we had to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. I was very thankful when my eyes slipped closed just as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
